Gentleman
by Lilka Alrisha
Summary: Porque nem todo cavalheiro age pela melhor das intenções. [Universo Alternativo]


**[N/A]**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. História sem o menor fim lucrativo.**

 **Ciao bambini!  
Cá estou com uma oneshot KibaIno! (empolgada). Ela está toda descrita pelo ponto de vista do Kiba, o que quer dizer que há vários comentários que te fará rir e, ao mesmo tempo, se perguntar o quão idiota ele (Kiba) pode ser, HAHAHA. Amei escrevê-la!  
** **"Gentleman" veio 100% de uma conversa que tive, quando eu e uma amiga falávamos sobre homens e seus _duplos interesses_. E também usei um dos meus ex-professores de Biologia (que só falava merda - _merdas verdadeira_ , porém merdas) como inspiração para montar o Kiba e seu caráter. Isso pode até causar polêmica (porque ninguém é obrigado a aceitar as ideologias que descrevi aqui), mas eu acredito que vocês levarão para o lado humorístico e soltar um "isso faz muito sentido", assim como eu fiz 8D  
** **Apenas lembrem que é uma fanfic feita por uma mulher tentando ter o ponto de vista de um homem, HAHAHA.**

 **PS: Tem resquícios de SasuHina.**

 **(Fanfic não betada)**

 **(Essa fanfic também foi postada no SocialSpirit pela minha conta "LilkaAlrisha")**

 **Apreciem sem moderação!**

* * *

 **Gentleman**

(porque nem todo cavalheiro age pela melhor das intenções)

• • •

 _"E cada verso meu será pra te dizer que, por toda minha vida, eu sempre vou te amar"  
_ – **NOVELUASDEMEL** , Vinicius.

E é com esse maravilhoso trecho repleto de verbos molha calcinha, que começo meu discurso sobre hormônios, lábia e a arte de manjar. Não que eu seja um especialista no assunto, como o nosso boêmio ultra-apaixonado, mas é o que se tem pra hoje.

Estando em pleno século XXI, é quase um afronto a natureza encontrar bons – e verdadeiros – românticos, daqueles que se declaram com uma serenata e buquê de rosas vermelhas; ou daqueles que sobem no palco com uma platéia lotada e joga aos sete ventos tudo o que guarda no coração.

Não sou contra as modas antigas, mas convenhamos, as de hoje são muito mais práticas e eficazes. Afinal, quem é que nunca ganhou uma boa diversão pagando apenas ingressos de cinema? Ou esperou ansioso pela _sobremesa_ depois de um jantar a dois? Obviamente, as coisas não tendem a ser tão simples assim, mas nada que um empurrãozinho cheio de habilidades não garanta o coelho logo na primeira caça.

A minha missão aqui não é bem contestar as formas de conquista, mas sim mostrar às minhas tão amadas donzelas, que o mundo não é movido _à la Disney_. Homens são sim de uma raça cabulosa, e 99% é movido pelos instintos que borbulham na testosterona. Somos racionais, mas não deixamos de ser um bando de animais loucos por gingados de quadril e derivados.

Também não sejamos hipócritas, todos nós sabemos que a luxúria não é um pecado movido a apenas um dos lados. Eu desejo. Tu aceitas. Nós tranzamos. E é assim que é.

Mas o melhor é esquecer todo esse _blá blá blá_ , porque eu não nasci pra teorias. Vamos logo a prática.

* * *

Não há sensação mais refrescante do que sentir a brisa do vento enquanto se pilota uma moto. Talvez seja nessas horas que eu entenda a animação de um cachorro quando seus donos decidem levá-lo para passear – apesar de considerar desnecessário colocar a língua pra fora. De qualquer forma, hoje o meu dia foi mais do que corrido, e tudo o que eu mais quero, é chegar em casa, tomar um longo banho e dormir como um bêbado sem hora pra acordar.

A rua por onde andava pertencia a um bairro pouco movimentado, e naquele dia não estava diferente. Sem avistar ninguém, acelerei com gosto e curti meu momento radical com uma trilha sonora imaginária de Bad Religion.

Aquele fim de tarde tinha tudo pra dar certo, mas, claro... estamos falando da vida de um Inuzuka. Porém não um Inuzuka qualquer, mas sim daquele que – mesmo contra sua vontade – sempre encontra uma forma de quebrar o que chamamos de "rotina saudável".

Enquanto pretendia atravessar mais um cruzamento vazio, uma garota _simplesmente_ surgiu e colocou seu pezinho de rainha no meio da rua, saindo atravessando-a como se fosse a dona do mundo. Bom, estaria tudo ótimo se **eu já não estivesse com a moto colada na cara dela!** Quase senti o gostinho de marcá-la com as rodas da minha belíssima Boulevard, mas sendo a pessoa controlada que sou, consegui frear a tempo.

━ EI! Seu louco! – ela gritou como se a culpa fosse toda minha, e só naquele momento pude perceber o celular em sua mão.

━ Não te ensinaram a olhar pra rua antes de atravessar? Deveria me agradecer por não estar no chão jorrando sangue.

━ O... O QUÊ? – a força com que ela fechou o celular me fez ter dó do aparelho (e da pessoa na linha que foi totalmente ignorada) ━ Até onde me lembro, a preferência sempre foi do pedestre!

━ Não sabia que suicida trocou de nome. Também vou me jogar na frente de um caminhão pra ver se ele para.

A boca dela se abriu da forma mais inconformada possível, me encarando com aquela cara de metida como se eu fosse um estuprador convidando-a pra passear no pedalinho do parque. Depois daquele silêncio cheio de julgamentos, a loura voltou a abrir seu celular e começou a judiar de seus teclados.

━ O que está fazendo?

━ Ligando pro meu advogado. Vou te processar por... por... por ser um louco homicida!

Agora foi minha vez de encará-la como se chifres e tentáculos começassem a surgir por seu corpo. Mas que bosta de mundo é esse que permite tanta gente sem noção viver nele? A cena chegava a ser tão tosca, que a vontade de rir foi incontrolável.

━ Do que está rindo? Ei, qual é a sua!?

━ Eu não to com tempo pra isso, gracinha. Me ligue quando for a audiência.

Tirei do bolso um dos meus cartões de trabalho, entregando-a e garantindo que ela tenha os meus contatos para me processar pelo que quer que seja. Depois da pausa receosa, a loura aceitou e deu uma lida. Sua reação foi digna de ser registrada.

━ Inuzuka Kiba? – me encarou cheia de surpresa ━ Você é o Kiba?

━ _Hn_? É o que diz aí, não é? Pra que o espanto?

━ Seu idiota, não lembra de mim? Nós estudamos juntos no colegial!

Hein? Torci o nariz, medindo-a dos pés a cabeça sem saber ao certo se aquilo era verdade ou se ela estava me confundindo com alguém – será que existe outro Inuzuka Kiba por aí? De qualquer forma, apenas concluí que aquela loura era um espetáculo de mulher, uma pena ser tão fora de si.

Outro fato é que eu odiava me lembrar da época do colégio, naqueles tempos eu era tão esquisito que se fosse outra pessoa, nunca desejaria ser meu amigo. Graças aos traumas de adolescência, apaguei essa _deliciosa_ parte da minha vida e finjo que as coisas começaram a partir do dia que entrei na faculdade. Além do mais, isso faz tantos anos, minha memória não é tão boa assim.

E, perai...

Ela me chamou de _idiota_?

━ Qual teu nome?

━ Ino! Yamanaka Ino! Por Deus, não é possível que tenha se esquecido de mim.

Uma pequena luz se acendeu na minha cabeça. Tenho certeza que já ouvi esse nome antes, mas assim como todos os outros que me recordam a época do colégio, era tão distante que não passava de uma lembrança apagada. Mas pelo menos agora podia afirmar não haver outro "Kiba" andando por aí, seria um problema se isso acontecesse.

━ E por que diabos eu teria que me lembrar de você?

━ Porque eu era a garota mais popul... Ah, esquece isso – disse movendo a mão com indiferença, desligando novamente o celular ━ Lembrou ou não?

━ Lembrei sim, Yamanaka Ino – sorri com desdém. O fato principal é: como ela se lembrou de _mim_? Como já disse, eu era tão esquisito que sempre acreditei ter sido a primeira pessoa a ser esquecida depois da formatura.

E de qualquer forma, a Ino do colegial não é a mesma Ino que está agora na minha frente. Os anos – graças a Deus – passaram, e fizeram muito bem tanto a mim, quanto a ela. Porque, _por favor_ , mesmo Ino sendo sem noção, quem é o desajuizado que não desejaria dar uma volta nessa loura cheia de curvas? O destino já tinha feito o _doce_ favor de nos reunir, quem seria eu pra desperdiçar essa oferta?

Virei um pouco meu corpo, pegando o capacete que ficava guardado no baú e entreguei-o para ela.

━ Pra que isso?

━ Você não estava indo me denunciar? Deixe que eu te levo até a delegacia.

━ Eu não vou pra delegacia.

━ Pra onde então?

Sua cabeça virou para uma das ruas do cruzamento, olhando a subida que tinha ali.

━ Para casa.

━ A oferta ainda é válida – dei um meio sorriso, indicando mais uma vez o capacete que segurava.

Mesmo meio receosa, Ino acabou cedendo – aos meus charmes – ao meu modo cavalheiro de agir, e aceitou a carona.

━ Você não vai por o seu?

━ Eu não uso capacetes, eles sempre acabam com a graça da adrenalina.

━ Isso é contra a lei, sabia?

━ Sabia.

━ E você não tem medo de ser multado ou algo assim?

━ Essa é a graça – pisquei-lhe sincero antes de colocar os óculos escuros, acelerando em seguida.

• • •

Não há sensação mais refrescante do que sentir a brisa do vento enquanto se pilota uma moto **e** se tem uma companhia tão atraente quanto Ino grudada em si.

Sendo guiado por suas instruções, fui parar em frente a uma simpática casa amarela, não muito longe de onde ocorreu o nosso fatídico acidente-tentativa-de-homicídio-escândalo-reencontro-pré-flerte. Assim que estacionei a moto no meio fio, Ino pulou da carona e veio ao meu lado com o capacete já em mãos.

━ Obrigada.

━ Não por isso. Espero que agora tenha mudado de ideia sobre me processar ou coisa parecida.

━ Vou pensar sobre isso – ela sorriu, arrumando os fios que ficaram descabelados.

━ Ainda não estamos quites?

━ Você quase me matou!

Claro, onde já se viu atravessar a rua como se ela fosse uma passarela? Mas não vou discutir, ainda mais agora que a conversa estava indo por um caminho que em muito me agradava.

━ Certo, certo. Me desculpe – guardei o capacete e voltei a encarar o rosto bonito ━ Quem sabe um jantar por minha conta possa amenizar essa dívida?

━ _Hun_... Quando?

━ Amanhã, 20:00h?

Ino pensou um pouco, dando a volta pela moto e começando a seguir a trilha que levava à porta de sua casa.

━ Isso é um sim? – perguntei assim que a vi girar a chave pela fechadura.

Ela entrou, virando-se com um sorriso cheio de intenções que não consegui identificar, mas tudo o que eu precisava saber veio a seguir.

━ Não ouse atrasar!

* * *

Como combinado, amanhã – ou seja, hoje, ou seja, sábado –, eu estava novamente em frente à casa de Ino. Diferente do dia anterior, dessa vez optei por tirar o carro da garagem – acredito que quatro rodas combine muito mais com um jantar as escuras do que minha belíssima Boulevard, _infelizmente_.

Assim que estacionei o carro, olhei no relógio de pulso e notei estar 5 minutos adiantado, olhei para as janelas da casa e vi a do segundo andar ainda acesa, concluindo que Ino também tinha aquela mania de "já estou indo" ou "estou quase pronta", como toda mulher.

Esperei até o horário marcado dentro do carro, e assim que deu 20:00h, saí do mesmo e fiquei a esperá-la sentado do capô. Notei que, felizmente, a noite estava bem agradável – o que queria dizer que decotes ou pernas a mostra eram uma boa pedida.

Demorou mais alguns minutos para que todas as luzes da casa finalmente fossem apagadas, e minha adorável companhia saísse pela porta da frente com um vestido que me fez soltar um " _uau_ " imaginário.

Saibam, queridas donzelas, que homens realmente não ligam para o _look do dia_ , ou coisa assim, eles jamais irão reparar naquele delineador assimétrico, ou no tanto de pulseiras que você decidiu colocar. Na verdade, eles apenas se perguntam o motivo de tanto brilho e enfeite. O que realmente nos interessa, é o questionário interno sobre qual a cor da sua lingerie e se o feixe do seu sutiã fica atrás ou na frente. E mais ainda, chegamos até a questionar – e imaginar – se vocês estão _realmente_ usando algo por baixo.

Porém não vou negar que é um colírio para os olhos analisar o resultado final de uma arrumação que deve ter demorado horas e horas. E aquele sentimento de ego inflado, que quase explode por saber que todo aquele trabalho é dedicado somente a você, é quase indescritível.

━ Você está linda. – a cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto, aspirando automaticamente o aroma do seu perfume doce.

━ Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal.

━ Vamos?

Abri a porta do carro, segurando sua mão enquanto ela entrava e acomodava-se na poltrona. Querendo ou não, esse pequeno "gesto" de cavalheirismo sempre rende muitos pontos com o sexo feminino; e já usei tantas vezes que até me virou um hábito.

━ Você é vegetariana ou algo assim? – questionei quando já estávamos a caminho.

━ Não. Apesar de amar saladas, às vezes eu costumo ser bem carnívora.

━ Ah, ótimo! Eu conheço uma churrascaria que, apesar de ficar no subúrbio e a clientela não ser muito simpática, tem a melhor carne que já experimentei. Você vai amar!

Tive de desviar os olhos da rua pra captar sua reação. Ino tinha os olhos meio arregalados, e uma de suas sobrancelhas estava bem levantada. Pelo pouco que eu conheço de expressões femininas, posso afirmar que naquela hora, o que ela mais queria era gritar para que eu parasse o carro enquanto reclamava ter se arrumado por horas pra ser levada numa churrascaria de quinta.

━ É-é sério?

━ Claro! Algum problema?

Ino mordeu os lábios, e eu tive de me controlar pra não começar a rir.

━ Eu não acredito nisso – a loura abaixou sua cabeça, apoiando a mão na testa ━ Cara, eu definitivamente _não acredito_ nisso.

Depois de mais alguns murmúrios da parte dela, eu finalmente estacionei o carro.

━ Chegamos!

Ela, ainda meio abalada, demorou pra levantar a cabeça e assimilar o lugar onde nós estávamos. Sua cabeça girou de um lado pro outro, olhando desconfiada pra qualquer casa, carro, pessoa ou árvore do local.

━ Não estamos no subúrbio. Na verdade, estamos bem longe dele...

━ É, eu sei – finalmente sorri ━ Eu estava brincando, não achou que aquele papo fosse verdade, né? Apesar da churrascaria realmente existir.

Ah... Aquele olhar de puro alívio, ódio e acusação me fez sorrir ainda mais.

━ Você é mesmo um grandíssimo idiota, Kiba!

Ino estava quase bufando e arrancando os saltos pra dar na minha cara, mas eu fui mais rápido e saí do carro, dando a volta por ele e abrindo a porta para que ela saísse.

Mesmo irritada, Ino aceitou minha mão e desceu do carro, ajeitando o vestido em seguida. A porta do restaurante estava logo a frente, e apesar dele não ser um "minha nossa, mas que beleza de restaurante!", todo requintado, caríssimo e com o _feedback_ cagado de elogios hollywoodianos – perto do que Ino já estava imaginando, ele era o paraíso!

(Aprenderam o truque?)

Entramos e ocupamos nossas cadeiras, aceitando o cardápio e as saladas de entrada. Depois de fazermos os pedidos, finalmente tivemos nosso tempo "a sós", o que queria dizer que meu show do _re-conquista_ deveria começar.

━ Ainda está irritada? – perguntei baixo, encarando o bico infantil que ela fazia.

━ Não quero falar sobre isso.

━ ... Você fica linda assim.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram enquanto fitava o meu sorriso descarado. Apesar da minha cara de pau, eu não estava falando uma mentira. Ino era realmente uma mulher bonita, mas com aquelas bochechas coradas e aquela aura de explosiva, conseguia ficar ainda mais.

━ Cale a boca – resmungou, desviando a atenção para longe de mim.

Eu ri, apoiando o queixo na mão.

━ Sabe Ino, eu fiquei me perguntando... Nós já conversamos alguma vez? Digo, na época do colégio.

Ela voltou a me encarar, pensando um pouco antes de responder.

━ Não que eu me lembre. Por quê?

━ Nada demais, só achei inusitado você ter me reconhecido. Nunca imaginei que a popular miss teatral soubesse da minha existência.

━ Quanto exagero, nós estudamos na mesma sala por 3 anos, é claro que eu sabia, e... "miss teatral"? – ela levantou a sobrancelha, fazendo uma careta engraçada.

━ Você não fazia parte do teatro?

━ Sim, mas... ninguém me chamava assim.

━ Eu chamava, talvez por isso não tenha te reconhecido, jamais lembraria que seu nome era Yamanaka Ino.

━ E eu jamais saberia que você era _você_ se não lesse seu cartão. Sabe, sua aparência está bem diferente...

A danada deu uma boa medida até onde a mesa permitia, e notando seu ato descarado, tentou esconder o rosto com a franja – e eu apostaria meus charmosos caninos que ela estava corando. É gracinha, os anos fazem mágica.

━ _Hunnn_ , é mesmo? – a provoquei, inclinando meu corpo e me aproximando dela ━ Diferente como?

━ Ah, você sabe... Antes vivia se escondendo num blusão, era um tanto esquisito, sempre arrumando briga e não tinha nada de atraente.

━ Então agora eu sou atraente?

━ Charmoso*.

━ Charmoso?

━ Ajeitadinho*.

Eu tive de dar uma boa risada, voltando a me encostar na cadeira. Antes que disséssemos qualquer outra coisa, o nosso pedido chegou, acompanhado do vinho que também pedimos. Graças a Ino, o assunto mudou e começamos a falar sobre _quem nós somos atualmente_.

Ela tinha visto o meu cartão, então já sabia que eu trabalhava como médico veterinário num zoológico não tão distante dali, mas tive a surpresa de descobrir que Ino era dona de uma floricultura no jardim botânico da cidade, e que aos sábados de manhã, ela dava aulas de teatro. Coisas completamente diferentes do que eu imaginava que ela seria – convenhamos, esse nariz empinado só podia ter saído de uma revista de moda ou de um filme que transborda clichê.

• • •

Quando terminamos de jantar, a loura pediu licença e foi ao banheiro – provavelmente retocar a maquiagem – enquanto eu pedia a conta. Assim que ela voltou, eu já estava a sua espera para irmos embora. Ino sorriu para mim, mostrando-se mais solta tanto pelo efeito da conversa que nos aproximou, quanto pelo vinho que corava suas bochechas. Ela parecia uma adolescente alegre.

Era aproximadamente meia noite quando estacionei, novamente, o carro em frente a casa amarela.

━ Está entregue, nem tão sã, mas salva.

━ Já disse que não estou bêbada, Kiba. – ela resmungou sem realmente estar brava.

━ Então quantos dedos têm aqui?

━ Hã, dois. Viu? Não estou bêbada.

━ Tudo bem então. – sorri, desistindo de atormentá-la.

Depois disso, um silêncio bem bacana caiu sobre nós. Bacana porque é geralmente nessas horas que a gente repara melhor nos olhos do outro, e sai vasculhando detalhes interessantes que, com uma mesa no meio, seria impossível de perceber. E mesmo com a iluminação ruim dos postes, eu conseguia ver perfeitamente o quão azuis eram os olhos dela, assim como sua boca – pequena e muito atrativa – ansiava para tocar algo.

Claro que eu me inclinei para beijá-la, aproveitando o espaço estreito entre nós para puxar sua nuca com a mão. Ela nem ao menos resistiu, mostrando-se mais afobada do que eu imaginava. Ri em meio ao beijo, sentindo arrepios quando as mãos dela tomaram vida e também começaram a me explorar.

A cena provavelmente terminaria com vidros embaçados e o prêmio _Titanic do Ano_ , mas infelizmente o ar faltou e a separação foi inevitável. Assim que abrimos os olhos, nós nos encaramos com sorrisos cheios de segundas intenções.

━ Isso paga minha dívida? – perguntei ainda segurando sua nuca.

━ Acho que minha vida vale mais que um primeiro encontro.

━ Vamos precisar de quantos então?

━ Não sei, provavelmente uns muitos.

Eu ri disso. Ela estava descaradamente se aproveitando – do meu corpo – da minha inocência e boa vontade. E antes que eu pudesse respondê-la, Ino pegou meu celular que pendia no bolso da calça e começou a digitar coisas, devolvendo-o em seguida.

━ O que você fez?

━ Salvei meu número. – ela piscou, aproximando novamente seu rosto – Me ligue um dia desses.

Depois de um último beijo sem muitas mãos, a loura abriu a porta do carro e saiu, subindo a trilha do seu jardim até a porta da casa. E foi só quando ela entrou, que eu percebi estar sorrindo feito um idiota enquanto apertava o volante. _Uau_. Não me deixem esquecer de agradecer o _destino_ por esse reencontro.

* * *

Passou uma semana desde o "primeiro encontro" e, obviamente, eu ainda não tinha ligado para ela. Não liguei por motivos simples, que deveriam ser de conhecimento geral, mas que as mulheres nunca conseguem entender.

Nós, homens, não costumamos ligar "no dia seguinte" porque o que queremos, é que elas fiquem com aquela dúvida batendo em sua cabeça pelo resto dos próximos dias. Com um monte de " _será_ 's" pra confundir ainda mais.

"Será que ele vai ligar?";

"Será que eu devo ligar?";

"Será que ele está muito ocupado?";

"Será que ele está com outras, por isso não lembrou de mim?".

Perguntas que só vão acumulando, até o ponto que elas explodem e criam as respostas mais práticas e clichês: _os homens não prestam, eles são todos iguais_... E, claro, é nessas horas que elas ligam para as amigas, armam uma roda de fofocas num barzinho qualquer e começam a falar de coisas que eu nunca nem conseguiria imaginar.

Mas o fato é, mesmo que eu passe todos os dias em casa, jogado no sofá com um balde de pipoca na barriga enquanto troco miseravelmente de canal até achar algo interessante, eu não vou ligar, porque o que eu quero, é que elas passem todos esses dias com essas dúvidas e, consequentemente, não me tire da cabeça. Fale de mim para suas amigas, olhe para a tela em branco do seu celular e ameacem deletar o meu número várias vezes.

Essa sempre foi uma das melhores táticas.

• • •

Passado os sete dias e mais alguns, logo após eu sair do trabalho numa quinta-feira a tarde, decidi que já estava na hora de ligar para uma certa loura. E logo no quarto toque, ela atendeu.

━ Alô!?

━ Miss teatral?

━ Não, aqui é a Ino.

━ Ah, desculpe. Liguei errado.

━ Pare de ser besta, Kiba.

Tão delicada. Minha risada saiu com dificuldade enquanto eu apoiava o celular no ombro para arrumar as coisas no baú da moto.

━ Tudo bem?

━ Tudo sim, e contigo? – ela respondeu, sua voz parecia bem descontraída.

━ Bem. Hm, desculpe não ter ligado antes, é meio difícil prever quando hipopótamos decidem brigar e causar um baita problema, ou quando macacos prego se sujeitam a pegar uma espécie de gripe cheia de sintomas.

Não que isso tenha acontecido, mas é realmente difícil prever. Mentir nunca, omitir sempre.

━ Não precisa pedir desculpas. Isso parece complicado de lidar...

━ É, agradeço a compreensão. – fechei o baú, voltando a segurar o celular enquanto me encostava na moto; notei que o céu já estava alaranjado e que logo anoiteceria ━ Você vai estar livre nesse sábado?

━ Só depois das 14h... Por quê? O que tem em mente? – seu tom vinha cheio de intenções, apesar dela tentar disfarçar.

━ Nós podemos fazer algo. Assistir um filme, talvez?

━ _Hm_... É uma boa ideia, por mim tudo bem.

━ Ótimo. – sorri para o nada ━ Você vai estar no teatro às 14h, certo? Me espere na entrada, eu passarei lá para te buscar.

━ Tem certeza? Não precisa fazer isso.

━ Faço questão. Então, combinado?

━ Certo, até sábado.

━ Até.

Assim que guardei o celular, montei na graciosa _Boulevard_ e peguei o caminho de volta para casa. Nesse rápido percurso, apenas imaginei o quão pesada deveria estar a consciência de Ino, porque é isso o que geralmente acontece depois que alguém opta pelas "respostas mais práticas e clichês" e percebe que _não era bem assim_. Não posso apostar que ela tenha seguido o roteiro de sempre e se feito perguntas cheias de " _será_ 's", mas aposto que um xingamentozinho deve ter passado por sua cabeça durante esses dias.

A vantagem disso: ela vai se sentir culpada, o que a deixará muito mais mansa e acessível. Tudo o que um conquistador do século XXI precisava.

* * *

Ino desceu as escadas do teatro assim que me reconheceu, aumentando seu sorriso a medida que se aproximava. Enquanto ela caminhava, reparei no vestidinho de alças azul claro que ela usava, e em como sua barra subia cada vez que um ventinho batia. Não devo comentar em como aquela visão mexeu comigo.

━ Oi. Desculpe o atraso. – ela disse assim que parou a minha frente, me despertando da profunda transe que eu havia entrado.

━ _An_ , oi! Tudo bem... Não demorou tanto.

Sorri um pouco torto enquanto dava para ela o capacete. Assim que ela o pegou, Ino me lançou um olhar assustado, e eu não entendi muito bem o porquê dela estar começando a corar.

━ O que houve? Você está vermelha.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ela apontou para o próprio corpo, mais precisamente para o vestido pecaminoso que usava, e é claro que eu tive de dar uma controlada para não começar a ter uma crise de delírios.

━ Bem... Não vou conseguir subir na moto.

Oh, sim, isso era um problema. Olhei para a gracinha estacionada no meio fio, acreditando que deveria ter optado novamente pelo carro. Ino permanecia com o capacete em mãos, mordendo os lábios um pouco nervosa enquanto me encarava. Oh querida, você não deveria fazer isso...

━ Nós podemos tentar. Eu sento primeiro e te ajudo a subir – sugeri, pegando o capacete e colocando na cabeça dela ━ Depois você pode usar sua bolsa para esconder o que deve ser escondido.

Ela me olhou desconfiada por debaixo do vidro de proteção, mas não a ouvi negar. Colocamos o plano em prática e ele aparentemente tinha dado certo, mesmo que Ino quase tenha caído quando pulou para subir – mas são apenas detalhes.

Já com ela ajeitada na garupa, acelerei a moto e só parei quando encontrei uma vaga no estacionamento do shopping. Tivemos de fazer outra manobra de circo pra que ela conseguisse descer sem se espatifar no chão e mostrar aos céus a cor da sua calcinha.

━ Da próxima vez vou me lembrar de colocar um shorts. - dizia enquanto arrumava a barra do vestido e analisava se estava tudo "bem".

Eu apenas me limitei a olhá-la, guardando o sentimento de satisfação por ouvir um "da próxima vez" vindo dela. Próximas vezes são sempre bem vindas.

━ Prometo que _da próxima vez_ irei avisá-la qual meio de transporte nós iremos usar.

Com o acordo feito, nós finalmente entramos no shopping e subimos até o último andar, onde geralmente ficava a praça de alimentação e o cinema. Paramos em frente aos cartazes dos filmes em exibição para podermos escolher algum.

━ Qual quer assistir? - perguntei sem demonstrar interesse em algum; a última coisa que eu pretendia ali, era _assistir_ um filme.

━ Esse parece legal. - apontou para um que parecia ser uma adaptação de um livro de ação e romance.

━ Vai ser esse então.

Nós entramos na fila e eu paguei os ingressos; a sessão que nós escolhemos começava dali duas horas, o que queria dizer que tínhamos um bom tempo de sobra para fazermos o que quiser.

━ Está com fome? - perguntei assim que saímos da fila e demos de cara com a praça de alimentação cheia de gente.

Por que shoppings lotam tanto de sábado?

━ Nem tanto.

━ Aceita um sorvete?

━ _Hun_ , sorvete parece bom.

Ela já estava indo em direção a fila quando eu a parei, segurando sua mão, e a guiei para o outro lado, onde ficavam as escadas rolantes.

━ Pensei que iríamos tomar sorvete. - disse meio confusa enquanto descíamos.

━ E vamos. - sorri para ela, olhando em seguida para as sapatilhas prateadas que ela usava ━ O meio de transporte da vez são os pés, tem algum problema?

Ino juntou as sobrancelhas numa careta de quem não estava entendendo nada, mas sua franja balançou de um lado para o outro, confirmando estar tudo bem. Segurei sua mão mais forte, levando-a até o térreo e saindo do shopping.

Nós andamos por mais um quarteirão até pararmos em frente a uma sorveteria toda colorida e cheia de enfeites para chamar atenção. Ela era realmente grande, e para nossa sorte, tinha mesas vagas.

━ Já veio aqui antes? - perguntei assim que um sininho na porta anunciou nossa entrada.

━ Não, nunca. - confessou enquanto seus olhos analisavam cada detalhe daquele lugar, havia bastante pais com seus filhos e alguns casais ou amigos espalhados pelas mesinhas redondas e coloridas, assim como o balcão com variados sabores de sorvete em massa tomava uma boa parte do lugar ━ Mas já passei em frente algumas vezes, e meus alunos sempre comentam de se encontrar aqui. - ela sorriu e me olhou ━ Parece ótimo!

━ É sim. E fica ainda mais depois de provar o melhor sorvete de chocomenta do mundo!

Animada com a ideia, ela foi logo para o balcão, pegando um pouco de cada sabor até seu potinho parecer um arco-íris de tantas cores que misturou ali. Depois, nós escolhemos uma mesa próxima a janela, mas que ficava um pouco afastada das pessoas que já estavam ali.

━ Duvido que você consiga sentir o gosto de alguma coisa - comentei com certo humor, enquanto a observava levar o palitinho com, no mínimo, três sabores misturados, até a boca.

Ela saboreou por um tempo, depois engoliu e sorriu, levantando os ombros.

━ Só peguei coisas gostosas, e quando se junta coisas gostosas, elas tendem a ficar ainda mais gostosas.

━ Essa é sua teoria? - eu ri quando ela acenou em afirmativo ━ E isso funciona com lasanha e bolo de chocolate?

━ _Hn_ , imagino que não. Nunca tentei. - seu nariz de enrugou numa careta, o que me fez rir ainda mais.

Nós continuamos a tomar os sorvetes enquanto conversávamos sobre trivialidades. Ino comentou sobre estar tendo bastante trabalho na floricultura, porque dali dois meses, uma das amigas dela iria casar, e a loura acabou fincando responsável por montar todos os arranjos.

No fim, o assunto se limitou a ela e como estava sendo sua vida, e em meros 90 minutos, eu descobri praticamente tudo sobre as amigas dela, sua família e algumas manias que ela tinha, como batucar os dedos em uma superfície quando tentava se lembrar de algo, ou o fato de que tinha o costume de morder qualquer coisa que levasse a boca, como o palitinho do sorvete e a ponta da sua unha.

Ela me disse que a garota que iria se casar se chamava Hinata Hyuuga, e eu me lembrei rapidamente desse nome, porque ela também estudava conosco e - não posso negar - eu tinha uma quedinha por ela. Mas o que realmente me surpreendeu foi o fato de que ela não iria se casar com o _loiro bastardo_ com quem eu sempre arranjava briga - já que era de conhecimento universal o quanto ela o amava -, mas sim com o melhor amigo do mesmo, Sasuke Uchiha. Pelos deuses, essa foi a fofoca do ano!

Saímos da sorveteria quando faltava 30 minutos para começar o filme, e ao chegamos novamente no último andar do shopping, Ino avisou que iria comprar um refri. Assim que entramos na sala onde iria passar o filme, notei que ele estava bem cheio, o que quase me fez dar meia volta e entrar numa outra de propósito.

Nós conseguimos sentar numa das poltronas que ficavam nas fileiras do canto, um pouco mais afastada das demais e, consequentemente, o lugar mais longe das pessoas. Os trailers iniciais começaram e eu tive a chance de assistir o início do filme, que realmente não parecia ser ruim, mas o caso é que havia coisas mais interessantes ali.

Quando Ino me ofereceu o refrigerante, eu tive de sorrir ao me deparar com um canudo cheio de marcas de mordida. Aceitei a oferta e dei um bom gole; e assim que ia devolver o copo tamanho médio, aproveitei que ela virou a cabeça na minha direção e encurtei um pouco a distância dos nossos rostos.

Notei que a mão dela parou no meio do caminho, concentrando-se apenas em mim, dei um pequeno sorriso quando coloquei o copo no apoio do meu lado e levantei o que nos separava, finalmente eliminando a distância que existia entre nós.

Apesar de toda a vontade que eu sentia, tudo começou lento demais; um selinho, um selinho demorado, uma mão subindo pelo braço até o pescoço, e enfim um beijo. E toda essa inocência do início não demorou muito a ser deixada de lado e algo mais interessante começar a criar vida.

Ino se acomodou melhor da poltrona, ficando quase de frente para mim, e essa posição apenas favoreceu a minha vontade de _sentir_ algumas coisas. Não tardou para que minha mão livre chegasse até a coxa desnuda dela, e deslizou ali por uns bons minutos, até que a curiosidade ficou maior e eu tive de ir subindo aos poucos. A loura parecia estar bem entretida em puxar meu cabelo e morder meus lábios, tanto que nem se incomodou ao sentir minha mão entrar por baixo do seu abençoado vestido e meus dedos tocarem o elástico da calcinha.

As coisas tendiam a ficar ainda mais sérias, porém tínhamos que lembrar que ainda estávamos dentro de um cinema lotado. Não seria bacana que alguém visse ou ouvisse mais do que deveria. Graças a isso, nos limitamos a mãos cheias de vida, e umas explorações contidas.

Quando a sessão acabou e as luzes acenderam, nós finalmente nos separamos. Percebi como as bochechas dela estavam coradas, e eu duvido muito que seja por timidez. E assim que ela abriu os olhos, um sorriso de luxúria apareceu.

━ Você tem gosto de chocomenta.

━ O melhor do mundo. - pisquei assim que ela riu, e nós finalmente saímos do cinema. Deixei para mim o fato de que ela tinha o sabor de uma mistura de coisas gostosas.

* * *

Não demorou para o terceiro encontro vir, nem o quarto, e nem o quinto, depois desse eu perdi as contas. Eu acabei conhecendo o interior da simpática casa amarela onde ela morava, e experimentei da melhor forma a maciez do seu colchão. Ino também descobriu que eu morava em um apartamento perto do centro, mas acho que o que ela mais gostou foi do meu _colega de quarto_ , um cachorro Great Pyrenees chamado Akamaru.

Em uma das várias vezes que nos encontramos, enquanto caminhava com Akamaru no jardim botânico onde ela trabalhava, me deparei com Ino conversando com uma outra mulher assim que entrei na floricultura, e não demorou para eu reconhecer Hinata. Foi nesse encontro inusitado que eu recebi o convite para comparecer no seu casamento com o Uchiha, dali duas semanas. A princípio decidi negar, afinal, Hinata era do tipo que mantinha amizades antigas, o que queria dizer que a igreja estaria um completo "Reencontro dos Formandos de Muitos Anos Atrás", coisa que eu evitava a todo custo.

Mas claro que com uma boa chantagem de Ino, eu acabei cedendo. Maldita sejam as mulheres bonitas e seus charmes.

• • •

Eu estava novamente estacionado em frente a casa amarela, mas dessa vez não fiquei esperando dentro do carro. Assim que eu entrei, avisei Ino que já estava lá e sentei no sofá cor de creme; tinha uma gravata vermelha enrolada na minha mão, porque eu tinha até decidido colocá-la, mas acabei tirei no meio do caminho, enquanto dirigia. Pelos deuses, aquilo era horrivelmente sufocante, não sei como tem gente que consegue passar o dia inteiro com uma corda dessas no pescoço.

O barulho dos saltos na escada me fez levantar a cabeça para observar a beldade que estava descendo. Não importa quantas vezes eu veja Ino, ela incrivelmente sempre parece estar mais bonita que antes, é tipo mágica.

Levantei do sofá e fui até ela, dando a mão para ajudá-la a descer os últimos degraus.

━ Se eu fosse a Hinata, jamais te convidaria para o meu casamento. - disse assim que ela parou na minha frente, com ambas as mãos nos meus ombros.

━ Por quê?

━ Não é óbvio? Se eu sou a noiva, não chamaria mulheres mais bonitas do que eu. Qual o sentido de ser a principal, mas não ser o centro das atenções?

Ino riu, e mesmo de saltos, ficou na ponta dos pés para me dar um beijo de cumprimento.

━ Devo lembrá-lo que você não é a Hinata, e muito obrigada, você também está lindo.

Dei o braço para ela enlaçar o seu, e saímos da casa, indo em direção ao "Reencontro dos Formandos de Muitos Anos Atrás". Quando chegamos, Ino logo foi cumprimentar seus amigos e amigas, aproveitando para avisar que eu era o "Kiba Inuzuka do colegial, isso... Aquele mesmo, o esquisitão do capuz". As únicas ali que eu já tinha me encontrado antes era Sakura e, obviamente, a noiva Hinata, então a grande maioria era um bando de gente estranha que eu tinha que cumprimentar por educação.

Não tardou para dar de cara com o meu antigo arqui-rival, Naruto Uzumaki. Mas diferente dos anos de colégio, a nossa interação foi muito fácil de lidar, ele parecia estar menos idiota - ou eu que me tornei mais tolerante. E assim como ele, cumprimentei o noivo, que mesmo depois de anos - e em seu próprio casamento -, ainda continuava com aquela cara fechada e azeda, parecia um _serial killer_ com dor de barriga.

Coitada da Hinata.

A cerimônia aconteceu da forma mais entediante possível. Ino estava sentada do meu lado, e chorava feito uma criança quando arranca o dente; ela fungava no seu paninho e depois segurava o meu braço e deitava a cabeça, murmurando um monte de "meu Deus, que perfeito", "olha só como a Hina está linda", "aquele buquê combinou mesmo com ela", "até o Sasuke está sorrindo" - _uou_ , estava mesmo!...

Enfim, chato demais.

A parte da festa foi um pouco mais agradável; tinha bebida, afinal. Logo no início, Ino tinha dito que iria sentar com as "meninas" para falar sobre coisas que "eu não precisava saber". Não dei muita importância, pois logo estava sentado com Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino e mais algumas outras pessoas, enquanto tentávamos embebedar Lee - que depois da quinta dose, incorporou John Travolta ao som de Bee Gees e dominou a pista.

━ Eu fiquei surpreso em te ver aqui hoje. - comentou Shikamaru, logo após o garçom nos servir mais uma bebida.

━ E ainda acompanhado da Ino. - o loiro idiota me deu uma cotovelada ━ Quem diria.

━ Também estou surpreso de estar aqui, e com a Ino.

━ Desde quando vocês se falam?

━ Desde o dia que ela se jogou na frente da minha moto e quase morre atropelada, ou algo assim.

━ Isso é tão Ino. - sussurrou Chouji.

Enquanto nós ríamos, uma garota morena apareceu perguntando quem tinha drogado o Lee, que no momento beijava uma das pilastras floridas; Ino apareceu em seguida, me levando até a área aberta do salão, onde tinha um jardim com banquinhos.

━ Não está sendo tão ruim, né? - ela perguntou enquanto sentávamos.

━ Agora não, mas você está me devendo pelo discurso dramático da cerimônia.

━ Tudo bem... - sorriu, acariciando meu rosto com os dedos enquanto se aproximava da minha orelha ━ ... eu quero mesmo me desfazer desse vestido.

Ah, isso era um belo dum golpe baixo. Segurei seu queixo e levei sua boca até a minha, demonstrando dessa forma o quão ansioso estava para aquela festa acabar e irmos embora.

Ficamos um bom tempo naquele jardim, até o momento em que Sakura apareceu por lá e disse algo que apenas Ino conseguiu ouvir; e com um sorriso de quem estava preste a aprontar, ela me disse que logo voltaria e entrou com Sakura, me deixando só.

Depois de poucos minutos, Shikamaru apareceu com um cigarro pendendo na boca, e assim que parou do meu lado, tirou o isqueiro para acender.

━ Yare yare, mulheres são tão problemáticas.

━ Sei bem o que quer dizer. - concordei com sinceridade ━ Mas por que isso agora?

Ele me olhou de canto, provavelmente ponderando se deveria comentar algo ou permanecer com seus murmúrios problemáticos. No final, ele levantou os ombros.

━ Não sei porquê elas acreditam tanto nessas superstições de casamento.

━ Tipo pegar o buquê?

━ É... tipo isso. - Shikamaru soprou a fumaça do cigarro, o que fez meu nariz coçar.

Depois de um minuto, eu assimilei o que ele quis dizer; e com um certo desespero, deixei-o sozinho no banco e voltei a entrar no salão. Mas já era tarde demais.

━ Olhe Kiba, o que eu consegui! - Ino vinha em minha direção, toda sorridente enquanto chacoalhava o buquê de flores roxas que ela mesma havia preparado, e que há minutos pertencia a Hinata.

Oh Deus, que tipo de situação era aquela? Ela se aproximou ainda mais e se enlaçou no meu pescoço, dando-me um beijo antes mesmo que eu processasse qualquer informação. E durante um bom tempo, apenas uma coisa ecoava na minha cabeça: _ela não é supersticiosa, ela não é supersticiosa, ela **não pode** ser supersticiosa._

Bom, de qualquer forma, nós não iríamos casar naquela noite - não estamos em _Las Vegas_ -, então a única coisa que eu podia fazer, era descer o zíper daquele vestido assim que deitarmos em algum colchão (isso só depois de esconder aquele buquê no fundo de uma gaveta qualquer, só por garantia).

* * *

Eu não sei bem quando as coisas começaram a, digamos, sair do meu controle.

Tudo o que eu queria, era provar que atos de boa intenção nem sempre são realmente feitos pela "boa intenção". Que cavalheirismo _não é_ um romance puro, até porque, todos sabem que a mulher sempre vai na frente, graças ao desejo discreto do homem em querer analisar como se move a região traseira - donzelas, o mundo é um lugar sujo.

Porém, de uma hora para outra, antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber os desvios do meu plano e enfim retomar o controle, lá estava Ino, acenando para mim enquanto mantinha as rédeas enroladas nas mãos, guiando tudo como se aquilo, desde o início, tivesse sido sua intenção final.

É nessas horas que você lembra que os homens são mesmo seres cabulosos, mas que também, não há nada que o charme de uma mulher não possa conquistar. Portanto, independente do quão instintiva e cheia de hormônios tenham sido minhas intenções, ainda há sempre uma chance da _caça_ se virar contra o caçador - e nessa brincadeira, descobri que Ino tinha garras mais afiadas do que poderia imaginar.

Eu _realmente_ não sei como as coisas ficaram assim, mas agora tenho a certeza de que nossos encontros nunca seriam suficientes para pagar minha "dívida", que Ino sabia caçar melhor do que eu e que, no final, ela era supersticiosa.

E encontrou o buquê.

* * *

 **[N/A]**

 **Oh meu Deus, o que foi isso. Vocês entenderam? Nem eu, HAHAHA. Mas SIM, eles casaram! 8D  
A one não está betada, então sintam-se livres para me corrigir! E também fazer suas críticas ou, se gostou, um elogio (eu iria amar). Qualquer sinal de apoio é sempre muito bem vindo!**

 **Um beijo na alma e até a próxima;  
Lilka.**


End file.
